


I've travelled the universe just to find my family

by EfoxKitty



Series: My Dream SMP shorter fics [3]
Category: Among Us (Video Game), Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: Alien Impostor(s) (Among Us), Alternate Universe - Space, COTC is the good guys, Gen, I wonder who named it that way, League is the bad guys, Mystery, POV Alternating, Will add more with chalters to avoid spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28412205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EfoxKitty/pseuds/EfoxKitty
Summary: Tubbo never knew where he came from, but he knew he was different. Being able to change appearance at will seemed like a strange concept to any human he met. Maxbe that's why he kept travelling, there was nothing to keep him.Sparklez is a hero who saved merchant ships from alien attacks multiple times, as well as their crew. Yet for many, he's just a traitor working with the aliens and the reason he won was because he was their spy. For Jordan himself the title means nothing, as long as he can keep his family safe.So what will the two travelling souls do when their fate interwines?Among us AU featuring Tubbo as an imposter child
Relationships: Captain Sparklez & Kara Korvus, Tubbo & Captain Sparklez
Series: My Dream SMP shorter fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969588
Comments: 2
Kudos: 103





	1. In the beginning there was a ship

**Author's Note:**

> I've honestly given up on forcing myself to update the stories I have, so I'm just slowly posting all my ideas and I'm praying I'll finish it.
> 
> Either way, I'm excited to see the festival today :)

The intergalactic port at the small planet Wlad X was one of the less famous, yet safest ports available for all and any spaceships carrying various materials and cargo across space. So in short, safe and boring, just like the life here. Which is precisely why a very young gentleman named Tubbo decided to leave this ocean planet for a bit of intergalactic adventure. And as any starting adventurer, he was well aware of the difficulties in trying to start one, especially when he looked like a kid. He could of course try to remember how to shape shift into an adult, but here everyone knew everyone and besides, where's the fun in that? So in the end it didn't matter how much he had tried, because there was really only one rule regarding any future space explorers:

Children were generally not allowed on board, especially those unsupervised and that was a fact. Unfortunately for Tubbo, he didn't have any friends or family members, who could vouch for him. And to add to it, he was also broke, so there was no way he could afford a board pass. It also meant that he didn't have enough money to bribe someone, who could pretend that they are his guardian or mentor. Or he could just bribe the guards, they seemed uninterested in their job most of the time.

Speaking off, that was the only reason he had made it this far into the storage. He had to admit that if the guard actually did his job, he would have been thrown out the moment he tripped over a cable in the dark and fell with a loud thud. Tubbo ducked his head, as the garage doors opened with a screech as a random worker came through with a car full of cargo. _I really hope those are going out and not in._ He glanced briefly at the stickers and put a fist up in the air in victory. _O U T. Out of this place, out of the planet and into space._ This really was a good day for a bit of crime.

_ Woohoo.  _ Tubbo silently cheered when the storage worker dropped one of the boxes by accident and put it back on the cart by the wrong way up, exposing a reasonably sized hatch. His odds to sneak in were now increased. The boy quickly runs out of his hiding spot and aims for the big pile of boxes, when the worker turns around. He locates the flipped box with ease and his hands roam, until they find the hatch. He's not exactly sure why or when they started using the boxes with hatches, but he supposes it's to get the fishes out quickly, as bringing them across space can be tricky, when they want to keep them as fresh as possible.

Tubbo tries to open the hatch and smiles widely when it easily pops open, but to his surprise, instead of aquatic animals he sees various fabrics and prints. _The universe really must want to meet me, it even prepared a bed for me._ He jokes, as he climbs up and attempts to get inside the box. Good thing he chose a small child as his body type, any bigger and he would need to find another way in. _Maybe I'll finally find someone like me._ He muses and gets himself comfortable, so he could fall asleep. Tubbo looks at the ceiling one last time, before he closes the hatch and hopes that when he wakes up, it will be in the middle of an empty galaxy, so they can't throw him out.

~~~~~~~~~

On the other side of the port near an entry for passengers an orange astronaut dressed in an orange suit and red headphones impatiently tapped their foot, as they waited for their partner in crime. They had a big backpack and a suitcase, a simple one, that they planted on the ground in order to pull out their issued communicator. The name of this astronaut is Captain Sparklez, to his friends known as Jordan. But what is such a public figure doing here? The man sent a few messages, before resuming his pacing.

**Message sent:**   
_**Are you coming? The ship is taking off in 5.** _

** Message received: **   
_**I'm here, calm down sparkly pants.** _

The captain looked up at his co-worker in a red space suit, who wore a lab coat and safety goggles over it and sighed. "Sorry Kara, you know how important this is, I wouldn't want you to miss it for a simple outfit."

"You don't have to tell me twice Sparklez. Another boring briefing and I'll scream."

He smirks as he breaches the topic "Speaking of, do you remember our mission?"

"Of course I do. We need to take a ship to Suhduh and from there we can contact the base to come pick us up." She sees the way his shoulders drop down in relief and ask with a hint of concern in her voice "What happened?"

"They still haven't answered any of my messages ever since they sent the distress signal."

Both of them went silent, as the ship attendant came to inspect their bags, before letting them pass the gate. As soon they were out of their earshot, Kara spoke again "If it was the league it would be already in the news."

"That's the only thing giving me hope" he sighed.

She puts a hand on his shoulder and they steady themselves, as the yellow ship captain descends from their spot to greet them. "Captain! And miss Korvus, what a pleasure meeting you both. I'm Cheris and I'll be your captain today. Did you both enjoyed your vacation? I heard the beaches are quite nice."

Kara gives the short friendly woman a polite smile, as she answers for both of them "Oh the beaches were lovely, thanks for asking. Have you also had time to visit them?"

"Unfortunately I was too busy, but good to hear. By the way I love your outfit. The coat looks so pretty."

"Oh thank you. Your cherry looks adorable-" And as Kara and Cheris walked into the ship making small talk, Jordan looked up at the sky.

_ They are going to be fine... They have to be. Scott knows how they operate and Steve always keeps tabs.  _ He tries to reason with himself and tries to ignore the feeling of dread, because without the main ship, they won't be able to come home and what's worse, the entire mission they spent nearly 2 years on would be utterly pointless. He shook his head to clean his mind. He can't think like that. He's Captain Sparklez, famous bounty hunter and an idol for the future generation. Even if his friends turn out to be dead, he can't give up, can't give the league what they want.

He clenches his fist and scoffs. _If they think they've destroyed us, then they're in for a treat._

~~~~~~~~~


	2. The show will begin soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are slowly aproaching the plot as I drop some information :)
> 
> Tubbo in a box, what will he do?  
> Try to survive, obviously :)

He's been travelling for 3 days. Or at least that's what Tubbo assumes from the fact the blue lights have turned on three times. The change in colour always woke him up, as they shined through the cracks in the box. He supposed that maybe that's why he's currently laying on fabric, instead of swimming with the fishes. The water would surely leak through. He sighs, as he realizes he just spent ten minutes thinking about boxes and economy.

His stomach growled and he decided it's time to find some more food. The first day he got lucky, managing to find the box with kitchen ingredients and supply and stealing a loaf of fruit bread from it, as well as bottled water. Unfortunately for him, they took that box first, so he was stuck with limited rations. Except now he had no other choice, he has to sneak into a kitchen soon. He wishes he had a map, because now he needs to split his attention between making sure to not get caught and finding the correct room.

Oh well, at least they won't eject him out of the ship. Or so Tubbo hopes, as he had heard the horror stories the workers tell each other about missing ships and dead bodies floating in space. He shivers. _Surely not._ His stomach growls again and he sighs _I know, I know. I'm going._ He lifts up the hatch and hoists himself out of the box. As he's about to close the hatch, the heavy storage doors start opening. He slams the hatch's door and jumps behind a different pile, as unfamiliar voices ring out.

"Would you look at that!" The speaker sounds excited, maybe a bit too much in Tubbo's opinion. "I knew you would come here."

_Oh, were there others before me? Well, that's awkward._ Yet he still remains hidden, focusing on slowing his breathing. _Just like hide and seek, pretend to not be there, until the last moment._ To his surprise he hears another voicecurse, less deep than the first one.

One of the guards kicks something metallic and Tubbo flinches at the loud sound it makes, as it smashes against a wall. "Great, just what we needed. Now we just need the captain to die and we full-filled all disasters we could have encountered on the journey."

"Stop bitching and give me the flashlight, this is exactly what we wanted to happen."

"Did we? Did we really?"

"Yes and now shut up before the entire goddamn ship hears us!"

Tubbo hears the door close with a loud buzzing noise and soon the storage is back in being bathed only in blue light. The two guards light up a flashlight, which he can register by a cone of light. They must point it at the hatch he left open, as they comment on it "Look at the slick bastard, hiding in the boxes. See how the hatch is open for no reason? No doubt it was hiding there all along."

"How did it even fit in there? It's so small."

"Didn't you heard those things are always hiding in vents? Of course it can fit there. The worst part is that if we don't kill it now, it's going to slaughter us one by one."

"You sound so sure."

"Because I've experienced it before! And-" the voice got quieter, but Tubbo was still able to hear the second part. "-I've heard they can take control of people's bodies and control them."

_Murder? Mind control? Oh no, what did I got myself into._ The boy shifted as he shuddered at the possibility of facing death. He didn't hear the rest of their conversation, but his eyes opened wide as one of them suddenly yelled "Are you crazy?!" as someone cocked a gun.

"I'm just making sure, so if you would kindly shut up for once."

_ Wait, there's no way- _

***Bang***

***Bang***

***Bang***

Tubbo flinches as the gunshots ring out. What. _What was that?_ He covers his mouth and tries to calm down his breathing again. He can feel his heart beating loudly and for a terrible moment he ponders if the guards can hear it too. Luckily for him, they are more preoccupied with the box. "Did you at least got it?"

"Well, if you are so eager to investigate the box, then be my guest."

"Wooow, you're too generous. I can't believe I got paired up with such a nice guy."

"Shut up Garry and follow the orders before I report you for disobeying your superior."

Tubbo likes to imagine the eye roll and then he visualizes the guards searching, as he hears shuffling and knocks on the wood. Honestly, if they weren't hunting him, he would be super invested in their story. He also tries to ignore that he was mistaken for some sort of monster and that they would rather shoot first and ask questions later.

"There was definitely something here. Look, it left bread crumbs and the fabric is rumpled."

"Hm." There was a sound of beeping, so perhaps they were typing something into their communicator? "Oh well, nothing we can do now. Tell the crew to start bolting the vents, and Garry specifically to get off his lazy ass, so he could watch cams."

"So glad this search proved to be fruitful and now I don't have to tell the captain that the ship is under attack and one of the crates got destroyed, damaging all the expensive dresses for the fancy ladies, what a tragedy."

"If you wish to investigate the vents personally, please continue."

"Nah, I'm fine. Also yes sir, I will inform them." The footsteps march away to a new source of light and Tubbo is about to slump down in relief, when he realizes he hadn't heard the second pair.  _Uh oh._

The light cone is a lot closer and Tubbo freezes as he realized this voice is the one with the gun. So for the first time, the boy breaks his promise as he shifts into an even more tinier human, a baby. Now he can get into the narrow gap between the heavy boxes and feel at least a bit of comfort. However as he focuses on the voice, he realizes it's monologing.

"-it was me, me who told everyone about the danger as you stood there and watched. But don't worry Sparklez, as soon as I acquire the last piece of evidence I need to prove you're an imposter, you're out of the ship. But don't think I'm that stupid to let myself be so easily killed. I've obviously thought of that option, so trust that the moment I die all the evidence I've gathered will be sent to the league and you will get minimum 20 years in prison. Of course, that's only **if** they let you live... So beware captain, because I'm coming for you and when I finally put you behind bars, then **I** will be the one worth of worshipping!"

_Please be an actor, please be and actor, please be an actor. Let this be a script for a really interesting p_ _lay._ Tubbo _repeated_ the mantra for the rest of the speech, until finally, finally the other voice left too, leaving the storage with the soft blue glow. He waited a few seconds and when nothing happened he crawled out of his hiding spot. _What. The. Hell._ He was stuck between panic crying and just a loud whimper. _I hate this, I hate this, I hate this so much._ He returned to his previous form, which could have looked like 8 or 9-year-old and sat down so his back was touching.

He just wanted an adventure, a new life before he has to move again and now he has to pray to whichever being is listening to survive. _This is going horribly and it barely_ started. He shakes his head, no point in thinking about it now, he still needs to find food. His eyes wander over the ceiling and he sees a vent. Something clicks and he starts carefully walking over to it. _The guard said they need to seal the vents, so they are probably connected. Actually that makes sense._ The boy smiles as he thinks of a plan.

He will use the vents to travel around the ship unnoticed and find the kitchen. If he gets caught he plays the lost scared child, maybe add a few tears and hopefully he finds someone who likes kids and will either take him in or drop him off to the nearest orphanage. Determined, he approaches the vent and tried to open it. The screws are a bit annoying and as he stares them down, he gets a feeling that's not the correct way. Instead he puts his fingers through the gap and his body starts shifting, until he is so tiny that he got through it. Tubbo reforms on the other side and then smiles. _Wow, I didn't know I could do that. That's so cool. I bet that no one can catch me now._ And with the new-found knowledge, he starts crawling.

~~~~~~~~~

It's been only three days and Jordan wants to scream. Each morning he wakes up and checks his communicator for new information but the only emails he gets are either spam or asking for autographs. As he leaves his cubicle he gets ambushed by both his fans and haters and walks to the food court as the groups yell at each other. Each day he tries to slip away and meet up with Kara, but she's always with the captain and he can't message her now, when they suspect they are being watched.

Which is why he is pleasantly surprised when on the third day she walks over with her new friend and his followers disperse like they've never even been there. "Miss Korvus, what do I owe the pleasure?" He slips into using her second name with ease, the years spent together on missions making it easy for them to pretend to be only associates and co-workers at best. He looks at her and smiles and she tilts her head to the right. N _o, she doesn't know anything else either._

"Well, you seemed quite preoccupied mister Sparklez, but I hoped you could spare some of your time to tell Cheris here some of your achievements." She teases.

"Why yes of course, if the captain wishes to hear the tales of an old man, then who would I be to stop her." He sees the yellow woman trying to hide her amusement and relaxes a bit. "How are doing captain?"

She sits down "I'm doing great. We didn't run into any trouble in sector 8 3 2 G, so I think we could be in Azbekh a day earlier then expected."

"That would be great. I always enjoy a free day."

"You have another briefing in the headquarters mister Sparklez?"

"I can't disclose that information."

"Of course, of course." Yellow giggles and turns to her red companion "And what about you Kara, do you also get an extra vacation day?"

"Unfortunately I don't, we scientists have to work each day... But if the lab explodes we get an entire month off." She winks and both the captains laugh.

"Captain and Captain, what a funny coincidence!" A new voice joins their conversation and when Jordan looks up, he sees the league pin on the unknown man's chest. They are wearing a dark green space suit and over it standard dark blue uniform. In the right hand he holds a leash connecting to an angry blue dog. The pistol is tucked in the holster and their blaster is too.

_Great._ Jordan thinks bitterly _Exactly the last thing we needed to happen. Now tell me he's here to arrest me and we can just jump out of the airlock._ Instead of cursing the solider out, he puts out a fake kind smile and nods in greeting, as the ship captain raises from her seat.

"Lieutenant Gallows! It's been so long since I've seen you. How have you been? And what are you doing here? I thought you said you couldn't come with us."

"I've been reassigned." He offers "My mission was a success."

"That's good to hear."

"Altho-"

Jordan stops himself from rolling his eyes, as he has an inkling what the lieutenant will boast about next.

"-we are still looking for the last ones that got away. Speaking of, I am sure you would be interested in hearing this mister Sparklez, after all, you are the famous "diplomat", are you not?"

This time Jordan sighed deeply as his suspicions were proven true. He pretends it's just the publicity that's bothering him "Of course everyone on the ship heard I'm here, that's just my luck. But by that last sentence I presume this has something to do with the impostors?"

They all notice Yellow flinch, as if she was burned and then her face hardens "What about the impostors?"

"I'm afraid we were infiltrated."

Kara glances around their little group and asks "Infiltrated? Like you mean-" she lowers her tone "-that we are under and attack?"

The lieutenant nods "Luckily for us it seems like there's only one. But I wouldn't be surprised if we get more attacks soon, they're probably still salty they lost."

Red pauses as she addresses the league solider "Excuse me, but could you elaborate? I'm not sure I caught all that."

"It's very simple miss, we found an unnamed ship traversing the sector 8 3 2 D. After a failure to communicate with them, we received intel that the ship matches the one we saw many times when those monsters tried to escape us. So we started firing and after a while of chasing them through the meteors we took the ship down. Of course we used scanners to confirm it, but there were no survivors."

 _Fuck, that's what I feared. If they destroyed our base then it could take even weeks to rebuilt. If they find Phil, maybe he could drive them to Hafu. I'm sure she talked about some academy, so they could hide there before we can regroup._ He doesn't think about whether they escaped, he refused to. They were all alive and all they need to do is reconnect at their meeting points. He notices that the lieutenant is watching him, waiting for his reaction. He doesn't want to give him that satisfaction.

"I do agree that could possibly provoke an aggressive response from the impostors. I mean, destroying such an important ship was a big feat for the league." He starts slowly, lies easily falling out of his lips "But I recall you said something about the ship being under attack?"

Green nods slowly and turns to the captain "We found an empty box with crumbs in it and traces of impostor dna. Probably sending their spy, hoping to catch us off guard. But I already ordered the guards to seal the vents and equip thermals, so we have nothing to worry about."

"Should- Should we tell the passengers?"

"No need to miss, I already took care of it." The lieutenant smirked as ge turned his head and looked straight at Jordan "After all, it is my job to get rid of those monsters plaguing humanity." He waited for Jordan to move, to do anything, but the hero stayed silent, wiping the smirk off of green's face. "Well then, I wish you a pleasant day and good food." And with that, the league lieutenant left the cafeteria.

~~~~~~~~~


End file.
